


What makes a Bat? (Part 3)

by SteveM



Series: Multiverse Madness [11]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With Batman, Nightwing and Robin dead it falls to Stephanie Brown to become the saviour Gotham needs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Multiverse Madness [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Brown felt like her insides were made of ice as she stared down the homicidal clown responsible for so much death and destruction in Gotham. To her right, thankfully just out of line of sight, the grizzly remains of Batman hung from a metal frame while behind her the bodies of Nightwing and Robin were still caught in the devices that had caused their deaths. Her friends. Her mentors. Her family. Murdered at the hands of this psychopath as he waited to set off his next wave of bombs and gas to kill thousands more. 

Yet somehow she found herself outwardly calm. Confident even. She’d just seen those bombs disarmed at super speed, the balloons carrying deadly Joker Gas blown up by the Batwing. Seen her new, strange friends from another reality come through and help her defend Gotham, following her orders as if she’d - as if they’d - been doing this for decades. As if they’d always had her back.

“Aww, did someone spoil your party?” Batgirl asked mockingly keeping a careful eye on Joker and making sure she had something solid for cover close by. She was all too aware of his tendency to carry weapons in all sorts of unexpected places.

“You…” His eyes narrowed and the word was practically a hiss. “Who the hell do you think you are? How did you do this!” He couldn’t!” One white hand stabbed out towards Batmans decapitated head lying in the wreckage of the screen he’d sent it crashing into. “He didn’t! I beat him! I finally beat the Bat and now you think you’re just going to show up and… and…. “ His hand darted inside his pocket and squeezed sending a jet of concentrated acid flying across the room from his lapel button. But Batgirl had been ready and was already safely positioned behind a thick concrete column.

“Oh come on, we’ve just met and you’re already blaming me for all your failings?” Batgirl taunted. “That’s hurtful!” 

“Not yet it isn’t…” Joker growled, slapping at a panel and turning every light in the place up to full brightness. It caught Batgirl by surprise, she’d been expecting him to resort to darkness and she quickly realised why he’d taken this option. Every surface in the underground room had become reflective, amplifying the light and making it almost impossible to see anything clearly, much less the clown prince of crime. She swallowed and started to ease her way into what had suddenly become a deadly maze of mirrors.

Far above Kate switched the Batwing to autopilot, making sure it could actually land itself back in the cave without human help before she released the cockpit and jumped out. She dropped like a missile, arms pulled in to stay as aerodynamic as possible, the ground rushing up to meet her. As she got within a couple of hundred feet of a very hard landing she felt strong arms wrap around her and Kara snagged her, slowing her fall until they touched down so gently the grass barely noticed them.

“Which way?” Kate asked urgently as Kara looked around then underneath them.

“That door!” Kara pointed and led the way at a sprint to a half-hidden access point in a low concrete building. For a moment Kate couldn’t help but find it slightly weird to see Kara in anything other than her traditional red and blue costume. She still wasn’t really used to the red, black and yellow Robin outfit her wife was wearing and like this, from behind with the cape obscuring Kara’s body, she had to remind herself who, exactly, she was following.

Kara lowered a shoulder and easily burst through the locked door, Kate noting in passing that this likely wasn’t the way Steph had entered. While she could certainly have picked the lock there was no way she’d have bothered securing it behind her under the circumstances. Kara led the way down several flights of metal stairs, casually flicked open another locked door with a single finger and pointed at an open doorway down the far end of the long, narrow corridor they found themselves in.

Suddenly there was a blaze of light from the doorway and without thinking Batwoman and Supergirl started to race towards it, determined to help Batgirl put a stop to this once and for all. They hadn’t gone more than a few feet when the world seemed to glitch around them and they found themselves as inconsequential as ghosts!

“What the… Oliver!” Kate yelled, quickly realising what had happened. “Not now! She needs our help!”

There was no reply, just the echoing silence of this odd, detached existence one step removed from reality. Kate drew in a deep breath, fully intending to curse every last cosmic entity in existence until they stopped playing around and let them help only for Kara to slip a hand into hers.

“Come on, let’s at least go see what’s happening.” She said gently and there was something in her eyes that broke through Kate’s indignant anger. Together they resumed their run and burst, invisibly, into the room beyond just in time to see Steph dive for cover as a bullet grazed her shoulder.

“Now that one looked like it hurt.” Joker commented, his usual gleeful cruelty back in his voice.

Steph gritted her teeth and risked a quick look down. There was a neat line through the top of her suit and blood was seeping from the wound but the bullet had somehow only grazed her.

“Oh yeah, agonising.” She agreed, working her way carefully towards what she thought was a route between the mirrors. “A few dozen more and I might start to feel it.”

“Oh dear, is this what passes for scintillating repartee these days?” Joker said and he sounded genuinely disappointed. “That’s what I get for doing an Ozzy on the real Bat.” Another three gunshots rang out but Steph had caught sight of the gun barrel in a reflection just in time to get behind cover. “You’re not fit to fill his boots.” There was a pause then a harsh laugh. “Of course you’d have to get the blood out of them first.”

Steph put the anger aside and tried to focus on the crazy labyrinth around her. It seemed to stretch on forever… but of course it couldn’t, she realised with a start. The room wasn’t that big after all, the size was just reflection on reflection feeding back and warping the place. She fished in her utility belt and pulled out a Batarang followed by a small black box. Another pouch yielded a tiny spot welder and she quickly fused the two together. She palmed the creation, testing its weight and wondering just how well it could possibly fly like this. Not that it mattered really, it was something to try at least…

“Why do you think I’d want to say anything to you?” Batgirl asked as she took aim. “After all you’ve not had any new material for years. Who cares about re-runs these days?”

“Re-runs! How dare you…” Joker was in mid-rant when Batgirl turned the unwieldy device on and lobbed it in a long, arching curve as close to the ceiling as she dared. Instantly a sonic pulse burst out, the cowl protecting her ears as it raced away, the tone resonating in every single mirror and after only a few seconds the first one shattered under the assault. As the Batarang spun down the length of the room it left behind a rain of glass, stripping away the illusion until…

Joker barely had time to set himself before Batgirl burst through the falling glass to tackle him to the ground. She landed four rapid-fire punches to his face followed by a knee to the gut before having to roll away from another spurt of acid from his lapel. He didn’t waste time trying to run though, instead he scrambled forward on hands and knees in pursuit, throwing himself forward to grab her legs. His right hand dipped into a pocket and came out with a wicked looking knife.

Batgirl felt rather than saw it coming and wrenched herself free, the blade of the knife skittering across the concrete floor. She rolled on to her back and grabbed his wrist, trying to keep the blade away but he was on top of her and had both the leverage and a wild, unexpected strength. Slowly the tip of the blade moved towards her face, his laughter starting to fill the world as he zeroed in on her right eye.

“You know you’re right, having a Bat to mutilate is definitely a good way to pass the time.” Joker laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll just take the one eye now, don’t want you to miss the fun. After all if you can’t see the sledgehammer coming then where’s the punchline?”

Steph thrust her left hand to her hip and brought it up to point at the Joker’s face. He was waiting for some sort of counter and grabbed her wrist, looking at the small cylinder now maybe a foot from his nose with curiosity.

“Really? What’s that, a roll of dimes? Guess Batsy didn’t trust you with the big Bat toys?”

“No. This… is… my boom stick.” Steph grunted as the knife closed to a point she couldn’t focus on it anymore.

“Your what now?” Joker said disdainfully. “I mean that doesn’t even fit the Bat theme…”

Steph couldn’t help herself. She grinned and saw Joker realise he’d misjudged the situation right before she squeezed her fingers tightly around the cylinder. Instantly the mechanism released and it telescoped out into a compact but sturdy bo staff, one end cracking into Joker’s nose as the other grazed the side of Batgirl’s cowl. Instantly it was obvious the nose was broken and as blood gushed freely from the damaged appendage Joker staggered back, the knife still clutched in his hand.

“Boom.” Batgirl said with as much cheerfulness as she could muster. She spun herself back to her feet, keeping a careful eye on Joker and the knife that was weaving through the air as if unsure what its next target should be.

With a snarl Joker darted forward, his right hand stretched out in front… but the knife wasn’t in it. He’d switched it to the left and it arced in towards Batgirl’s stomach only for the staff to crack into his wrist. The dull, wet sound of metal on flesh almost masked the snap of a bone but the clatter of metal on concrete rang out loud as the knife skittered away.

She’d expected him to be angry but all of a sudden he was laughing again. No, not laughing, howling with glee. 

“Oh I misjudged you! You’re actually going to make this fun!” He was still laughing as the second knife dropped down his sleeve into his right hand and slashed down Bargirl’s left arm. From shoulder to wrist the suit split apart and she hissed in pain as she spun away, the staff coming round low aiming for his knees. He saw it coming, leapt over the whistling metal and the knife caught her again, this time down her back, sliding across her shoulder as she dove away. She bounced off a metal post and had a sudden shock as she found her own face gazing back at her from one of the few mirrors still intact.

“Here, let me get that for you.” A hand clamped on the back of her cowl and she just had time to close her eyes as he rammed her head through its reflection. The cowl held but she felt half a dozen cuts open on her chin and cheeks. 

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Joker chuckled, stalking after her as she tried to crawl for cover to catch her breath. A heavy boot landed in her gut, sending her flying.

“Aww, did that hurt?” The nightmare voice came from above her as another kick crashed home, knocking the breath from her lungs. “How about that? This?” A third blow had her involuntarily curling into a ball to protect herself and the forth smashed into the side of her head.

“Ahh… there we go….” He actually sounded satisfied as Batgirl shuddered from the pain. “Gotta admit Batbitch I’m tempted to leave you alive. It’d be fun to make this a regular date. But, somehow, it’s just not the same.” She felt the sole of his boot press against the side of her head, ready for the killing blow.

“Shh, I’ll make this quick.” The words were almost a purr of satisfaction, a twisted version of tenderness. She felt him tense…

Her hands slammed up against his foot with lightning speed, one grabbing his ankle, the other his toes. She twisted and there was a loud crack as his ankle snapped followed an instant later by a scream of pain and rage. 

“No stamina, just typical for my dates.” Batgirl said with an evil smile as she shoved him away by the broken foot, enjoying the howl of pain. “You know someone asked me a question the other day you might be interested in… why do people run when things get tough?” 

Joker snarled as he tried to hop away as Batgirl kicked back up to her feet, cape flaring behind her as she kept talking. “Of course that one’s easy. Run away and you can become someone else wherever you land, right? Who’s gonna know the difference?”

His hand dove into his jacket but there was a blur of movement and another cry of pain as a Batarang bit deeply into the back of hand. Batgirl was stalking him now, moving almost casually despite her own injuries as she scooped up her staff from the ground.

“So why stay? Why set yourself up for more failure? For more pain?” Batgirl asked almost casually as she closed the distance.

She brought her right foot down in an axe kick that cleanly snapped his one good ankle and sent him sprawling. Steph knew she should probably stop… but the bodies of her friends hung in the shadows and here, now, in this time and place the boundary between justice and vengeance seemed somewhat flexible.

“Also easy! We stay because we don’t know how to do anything else!””

Joker rolled over and sent another stream of acid at her face but she easily sidestepped it. 

“So why stay? Why open yourself up to all the bad you’ve tried to leave behind? That one took me a while… but I think you just answered it for me.”

With a guttural snarl Joker pulled a third knife from a hidden pocket and hurled it directly at the golden bat on her chest. She parried it effortlessly with the staff and smiled as it clattered into the wreckage around them.

“The only thing in this world you can control is yourself. You can forget who you are or you can be who you want to be. That’s why you stay. You stay for a second chance.”

He raised his head and now there was a look of shock on his face. “But… but if you stay you’re forced to face yourself. No-one’s brave enough to face who they really are!”

“I am.” Steph brought the staff swinging around to catch the point of his jaw with one rounded end and send him flying back as if he’d been hit with an uppercut from a heavyweight boxer. “Because I’m Batgirl.”

“Atta girl…” Kate whispered from where they stood unseen and unnoticed. She felt like she hadn’t taken a breath in weeks, being forced to just watched the fight unfold had been torture but now she was bursting with an odd pride. 

A low, slow rolling laugh broke the silence as Steph moved towards the wheezing, broken Joker.

“Always time…. For…. One last joke.” He said and his right hand, still impaled by a Batarang, slapped down on his left wrist. His fingers gripped something under the purple jacket and there was a soft chime followed by a screen at the far end of the room snapping on. Batgirl’s head came round and she saw a large cargo container at the far end of the docks crack open. To her shock a large and seemingly advanced plane rose up from the dust cloud, a small jet on each corner flaring and twisting to lift it vertically into the sky. It was a sleek arrow head with a small cockpit and wide body but as it cleared its launching platform it shivered and raced for the sky with surprising speed.

“What’s that!” Batgirl demanded, her staff suddenly pressing into the Joker’s throat. 

“A last little surprise for Gotham.” He sneered. “All the remaining explosives are in the hold. Captain Kaboom is going to track down the biggest gathering of people it can then make sure their night ends with a bang!”

He started to laugh again, the manic flood rising briefly before Steph swung the staff and knocked him out cold. The instant he lost consciousness Kara and Kate suddenly found themselves visible again and Steph gave a startled cry as they popped into existence. To her credit she didn’t waste any time on questions.

“I need your help, there’s a bomb flying over Gotham!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Go! I’ll take care of the trash.” Kate yelled, crouching to slap a set of handcuffs on the unconscious Joker.

Kara didn’t hesitate, shooting straight up through the ceiling and punching a hole through the floor above then the three foot of concrete above that and into the freedom of the night. Before Steph had chance to blink Kara had retraced her path, bashing the edge of the hole wider before scooping Batgirl into her arms and taking off again. The moment they were clear she gently threw Steph in the air and angled herself so that the stunned blonde landed perched on Kara’s back, her knees tucking in automatically against Kara’s ribs.

“Little warning next time!” Steph called trying to regain her composure.

“Hang on!”

“What do you think I’m dowooooahhhh!” Steph’s cry was lost to the wind as Kara poured on the speed and Steph flattened herself against Kara’s back, her arms wrapping around Kara’s shoulders as they hurtled towards the enormous drone that was already halfway to the city.

“Do… we have… a plan?” Steph yelled against the rush of air.

“More your department than mine!” Kara said and Steph blushed in embarrassment as she heard the words in her ear, the communicator she’d completely forgotten about doing its job. 

“No pressure, huh?” Steph asked as she scanned the drone. Kara could certainly shred it easily enough… but something in her rebelled at the thought. She was a Bat… no, she corrected herself, right now she was *the* Bat of Gotham and this problem was hers to solve. Albeit with a little bit of help…

“Can you get me up alongside?” Steph said, risking relaxing her grip a little to lift her head and see beyond Kara’s hair as it whipped around her. 

“Sure. And then?”

“And then… then I’ll improvise.” Steph said as her mind whirled through the possibilities. She could just crash it… well, okay, maybe just crash it. Assuming everything went as she hoped the water was right there, that’d probably deal with the bomb either by shorting it out or at least stopping the worst of the destruction. But then…. Then there wouldn’t be any evidence. And she wanted to make sure that the case against Joker was as strong as possible. Which left one possibility…

“Okay, almost there…” Kara said as she slowed to match the speed of the drone. As they pulled alongside the drone shivered the dropped into a dizzying roll away from them.

“Oh great.” Steph groaned. “You’re sure I can’t hurt you, right?”

“Right.”

“Then go get it!” Steph said, tightening her grip and lying flat again. A moment later Kara matched the drone’s twirling descent, following it through every manoeuvre without seeming to break sweat. Which was fine with Steph, hanging on was hard enough as it was without Kara getting all slippery. Besides Batgirl was having to put a lot of what was left of her concentration into not throwing up as they ducked and dove across the sky, never letting the drone get more than a few feet away. 

Steph saw the drone wobble as it caught an unexpected updraft and had to correct. For a moment it hung still, suspended in the air and Kara, conscious of the need not to put too much pressure on her passenger, flew up and past it as she lined up for a quick loop to bring them back onto its tail. And suddenly Steph saw the moment open up before her.

She let go.

She tumbled away from Kara, flipping as best she could in midair to face the drone as she fell. For a horrible moment she thought she’d gotten it wrong, that she was going to slam straight into the metal behind the cockpit. Then it started to move again, mirroring the same rolling manoeuvre it had used to begin the chase. She reached out and snagged the transceiver antenna located behind the cockpit. Her fingers felt like they were going to break but she had just enough time to twist around and get a grip on the fuselage with her legs before it started its mad-dash escape attempts again.

Her right hand stretched out and tore at the plate covering the emergency cockpit release. The small metal panel flicked up and she quickly grabbed and yanked the handle inside, holding her breath as she did so. If she’d been wrong…

Steph could have cheered as the drone suddenly returned to level flight, the cockpit swinging open to the side. She’d been right! Its programming had to interpret the handle being pulled as an emergency evacuation attempt in flight and ejecting when you were pointed at the ground was rarely considered a good idea.

Before it could realise its mistake she heaved herself inside, sliding head-first into the cockpit and sealing the cockpit behind her. She squirmed around, trying not to accidentally touch anything important as she tried to get into the seat properly. The last thing Steph wanted was for someone to have to explain to her mom why her only daughter had died when her butt accidentally cut the power of a jet flying far above Gotham. It was surprisingly difficult in the compact space but after a few long seconds of creative swearing she managed to fit herself into position. 

“Okay… now… how do I override you…” She muttered to herself, eyes flicking across the controls. It was a bizarre mix of traditional jet fighter and a computer terminal with the traditional stick and throttle falling naturally to hand but with a split keyboard either side of the single chair and a display set low into the cockpit just below the canopy. She tapped a button and was encouraged to see the system respond. Grabbing at her belt she pulled out the AI-on-a-stick hacking kit that Bruce had developed and plugged it into the single update slot just to the right of the screen.

The drone lurched and stood itself up on the right wingtip as its evasive countermeasures kicked back in and Steph’s head bounced off the canopy. On the screen the little device she’d just plugged in started a countdown… 48 seconds to break through the lock and give her control. 

As if sensing the danger the drone levelled out, threw full power to its drives and rocketed towards the nearest skyscraper. Steph barely had time to let out a snatched “oh crap…” before they were upon it. There was a colossal lurch as they hit and Steph couldn’t help close her eyes, not wishing to see her death coming for her. Her last thought was that at least this high up the bomb mounted in the weapon bay wouldn’t do too much damage…

A few seconds passed before Steph realised she could still hear the roar of the engines and there was a distinct lack of world-ending explosion. Cautiously, not wanting to break whatever spell was keeping her alive, she cracked open one eyelid and was startled to see the building looming so close she could almost reach out to touch it. Reluctantly she opened the other eye and ran her gaze down to the nose of the drone and stared in astonishment at the impossible made flesh.

Kara had put herself between the drone and the tower. The nose cone was pressed against her chest, her arms running along it and her hands digging in to the metal for a solid grip. The jets flared and raged as the drone tried to impale her but it might as well have been trying to push over the alps. Kara simply floated in place, her back a few inches from the glass and steel wall of the skyscraper, her arms barely moving as she effortlessly contained the charging plane. 

“Wow…” Steph breathed and she saw Kara smile at the reaction. “How does Kate ever let you get out of bed in the morning…” The smile was joined by a blush as the on-board computer chimed and the controls unlocked. Steph shook herself out of her daze, reaching for the joystick and throttle as she tried to work out how best to recover the situation. 

“If I throttle down can you keep it in the air?” She asked and Kara nodded back through the clear cockpit. Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore her instincts screaming at her that this was suicidal Steph eased the power off until the engines shriek was reduced to a low grumble as they ticked over. Kara smoothly adjusted for the shift in her burden until she was basically holding the entire jet without any help from its engines.

Slowly, carefully, she eased it away from the building and turned so it was once again facing the open sky. Steph threw her a thumbs up and as soon as she got an answering nod dialled the engines back up to around forty percent. Kara felt the increased thrust and started to fly backwards, giving the plane some speed so it didn’t simply plummet from the sky. As she felt it twitch and start to lift she eased her fingers from the metal body and watched in satisfaction as the drone started to fly again under its own power though this time with Batgirl’s hands on the controls.

To Steph’s relief it didn’t seem to be a particularly awkward vehicle to fly and within minutes she’d nudged it very carefully to an approach vector on the main runway at Gotham’s international airport. The tower controllers had been understandably surprised to be hailed by anything consider Gotham currently resembled a war zone a few minutes after the armies had left but they guided her down and helped arrange the use of a currently empty hanger as far from the airport buildings as possible. 

It wasn’t until the power was off that Steph relaxed a little. Kara had followed her down the whole way and was busy checking for any remote detonator or other trigger but Steph really didn’t think she’d find one. After all Joker had probably planned this as one last distraction to help him escape, a remote likely wouldn’t be needed especially as there really hadn’t seemed to be any way to stop it. Kara heard the cockpit pop and zipped round to see a tired Batgirl easing herself to the ground.

“What’s with the smile?” Kara asked as Steph turned round.

“Hmm? Oh just thinking that I could get used to a world with super human… or super aliens… in it. Kinda nice to have the advantage for once!”

“Funny, I was just thinking it’d be nice to only have regular psychopaths to deal with…” Kara said with a matching grin. Behind them there was a rumble of treads along with the howl of an engine and the BatTank burst into view from around the edge of the hanger, skidding to a halt in a one eighty degree slide that left it pointed back the way it had come, ready for a quick exit. 

The hatch cracked open and Batwoman leaned casually against the metal.

“Need a ride?”

Batgirl laughed and nodded, leading Kara across the concrete floor of the hanger. “Sure but you’re not driving.”

“What? Did you see that parking job!”

“Yes and I really don’t want you Tokyo Drifting every corner on the way back to the cave.”

Kara spluttered with laughter at the affronted look on her wife’s face or, at least, what she could see of it behind the cowl. “Come on dear, you can ride in the back with me.” She waited until Steph had vanished inside before whispering to Kate: “Did you….”

“It’s okay, Alfred gave me directions to a safe house close by. They’ll be… there’s a cold storage facility there and he’ll arrange for… he’ll make the arrangements with people he trusts to be discrete. Bruce apparently left detailed cover stories if he or any of his family died in the line of duty.”

“You okay?”

“Not really.” Kate admitted, sliding an arm around Kara. “But I will be. Right now the really important part if we’re there for Steph. When this catches up it’s going to suck.”

“We will be.” Kara promised as they both ducked inside the vehicle and hurried to grab seats as the hatch swung close behind them and Batgirl gunned the engine to send them rumbling back out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

As the BatTank pulled in to its spot within the Batcave Steph shut the systems down and sat staring out the window at the rocky wall. Kara and Kate glanced at each other from the first row of crew chairs, wondering what they should do now.

“Steph… you okay?” Kate asked softly, reaching forward and putting a hand on Batgirl’s shoulder. She felt the young woman’s body shaking and slid somewhat awkwardly between the seat and the controls on the right side of the vehicle. Wrapping her arms around the blonde she held her close, hands sliding slowly up and down her back as Steph sobbed into her shoulder.

“They’re really gone…” Steph choked out but that seemed to be all that she could manage and Kate let her cry as Kara slipped out of the door to find Alfred. 

“I know… it’ll be okay…” Kate whispered wishing she could do more. But… what could she possibly say to make this better?

“How… how can it be….” Steph gasped and Kate eased her up from the chair, almost carrying her back to the wider space of the crew compartment. She’d intended to help her into one of the bigger and more comfortable chairs there but Steph just sank to the floor, kneeling on the metal deck and Kate joined her, shuffling forward to wrap her in an embrace.

“You’re alive. Start with that…” Kate said gently. “It’s not easy, it shouldn’t be… but it’s a start.”

“And… and… and Gotham?”

“Can wait. At least for a little while. You come first.” Kate answered and felt Steph cling to her even tighter. “You’ve got family here, right?”

“My mom.”

“Does she know about…. This?”

“No. She’s… she’s a nurse at Gotham General, probably still on shift.”

Kate thought about that for a moment, surprised despite herself. Steph hadn’t said a word about it when Joker had threatened to blow up those who served Gotham. She’d put the city above everything she valued… 

“Do you want to see a trick?” Kate asked in a slightly embarrassed voice at using such a corny line. Still it seemed to work as Steph came back to herself a little, the tears easing. She drew back far enough to see Kate’s face and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Okay. Would you believe I can read minds?”

“After today, yes actually.” Steph said with a thin, watery smile.

“Well I can tell you *exactly* what your mom would think if she knew.” Kate continued, not letting Steph break her flow.

“Pretty sure she’d be mad as hell.”

“Maybe.” Kate allowed with a shrug. “Parents are like that when their children put themselves in harms way. But you know what else she’d be? Proud. So very proud that her daughter didn’t just put others ahead of herself but that she was good enough to save the city. Thousands of people owe you their lives tonight Stephanie Brown. Don’t lose sight of that.”

“But…”

Kate reached up and gently wiped the tear tracks from Steph’s cheeks. “But the price was high. I know. It can be, sometimes. Worse there’s often nothing we can do to change anything that happens other than paying that price then deciding what comes next.”

Steph seemed to consider this then glanced around the crew compartment as if looking for a distraction from her own thoughts. “Hey, where’s Kara?”

“Let’s go find her…” Kate said with another smile, standing up and offering Steph her hand. Together they made their way up the metal staircases and found Kara and Alfred waiting on the main platform next to the Batcomputer. Alfred looked shaken and Kara was standing close beside him. Kate had the sudden impression that he, too, had needed a shoulder to cry on and was immediately grateful that Kara had been the one to provide it.

“How are you feeling Stephanie?” Alfred asked in a slightly stiffer tone than usual. 

“I’m… I’m okay. Alfred I’m so, so sorry…” Steph started to babble her apologies but Alfred held up a hand.

“Please, don’t. It wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could and nothing would have saved them once you all went to that warehouse. Frankly… I’m grateful beyond words that you survived.”

“I… thank you Alfred.” Steph whispered and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. “Whatever I can do, just ask.”

“There is one thing… Batgirl.” Alfred said reluctantly glancing at Kate and Kara. Kate read everything in her wife’s expression and gave Alfred the tiniest nod of agreement from where she stood just behind Steph.

“Name it.” Steph said but to her surprise it was Kate that answered.

“You wanted to know what was next for Gotham… it’s time to answer that question.”

Steph spun and looked at Kate with her mouth hanging open in shock. “What… what do you mean what’s next for Gotham? There is no ‘next’… Batman’s gone!”

“Yes he is.” Kate said noticing Kara take Alfred’s hand and squeeze it gently in silent support. “But you’re not.”

“Me? What can… I’m just… just a spoiler that ruins everything.”

“Really? Is that what you think?” Kate said quietly.

“Yes!”

“Then stop thinking. Start feeling.” Kate started to circle Batgirl and the eyes of her cowl suddenly went white. “You can feel Gotham in your blood, can’t you? Hear her calling you when you sleep…”

“I… no… I don’t….”

“She speaks to you when you walk her streets, haunts you when you’re not here….”

“I… I….”

“The people cry out and you can’t help but hear them. No matter where you are you can always hear them…”

“How do you…”

“Because that’s how it is for me. It’s how it was for Bruce. And it’s how it is for you as well, isn’t it?”

“….. yes…..”

Batwoman stopped stalking her prey and stared into Batgirl’s blue eyes, the white lenses seeming to swallow the world. Suddenly she seemed to be the only real thing in Stephanie Brown’s entire existence.

“Alfred?” Batwoman asked and without a moment’s pause he raised his voice.

“Computer, recognise user Alfred Pennyworth. Authorisation Code 19642Zulu. Activate assessment program.”

A soft chime rang out to confirm the command had been understood and the password matched with the scans of Alfred’s biometric data. He looked at both Kate and Kara. “The program needs validation. I’ve taken the liberty of adding you to the authorisation list as you seem… well qualified.”

“Alfred, what’s going on?” Stephanie asked, confused but it was Kara that spoke, making sure to meet all the criteria Alfred had quickly told her about before Steph had come up the stairs.

“From what I’ve seen Stephanie Brown is everything a Bat should be. Brave, kind, fearless and determined. While the circumstances are far from ideal I believe she’s ready.”

“Ready for what!” Steph said with increasing urgency but now it was Kate that broke the silence.

“She is intelligent, creative and dedicated to the city and its people. She is a fierce and capable fighter. Most importantly she is wise beyond her years and knows the difference between justice and vengeance. She is ready.”

“Ready. For. WHAT?” Steph was almost beside herself now but once again it was as if she was on mute. Alfred smiled at her and nodded his agreement.

“I have been privileged to watch her grown into this life and never once have I seen her allow it to overwhelm her or drag her down. For all her strengths it may be her character and boundless optimism that will be the most powerful force in whatever she does. She is ready.” Before Steph could try to think of another way of asking the same question without just screaming into the depths of the cave he raised his voice again.

“Computer initiate final approval stage, counter passcode Bravo Bravo Sigma Nine Eight Two.”

Instantly the lights in the cave winked out plunging them into blackness. For a moment Batwoman’s eye pieces in the cowl continued to gleam in the dark then they, too, vanished. Steph froze, not understanding what was going on… and then a gentle blue light shimmered down from the ceiling. It illuminated a square maybe five feet on each side and she turned to face it just as a hologram of Bruce Wayne shimmered into view.

“Hello Stephanie.” His voice was deep and low but kind and with a warmth that would have surprised many who knew him only by the cowl. “If you’re seeing this… then I don’t need to tell you why you’re seeing this.” He paused and a shadow passed across his face. “I can’t know what happened of course but I know what you must be feeling.”

The hologram stepped forward to the edge of the field and Steph matched it, staring at Bruce’s face. “I remember when I first put on the cowl. I had expected it to bring me peace. Instead it brought me a purpose. In my naivety I’d thought them one and the same. I have felt the weight of that calling pull me down every day since yet the thought of putting it down terrified me.”

Bruce smiled at some unseen joke and shook his head. “I should tell you that before you see this. Maybe I did. I hope I did. Because then you may understand why I trained you. And Dick. And Jason. I saw that same purpose calling you and wanted to help, yes… but I was also selfish. I thought… I hoped… that maybe one day I could lay that burden aside. Leave Gotham to others.”

He took a deep breath and seemed to focus on the woman in front of him even though that was impossible. “Stephanie… if you’re seeing this it’s because that hope’s been realised. In tragic circumstances you’ve proven yourself beyond any doubt. Those who were with you have agreed on this or else this final program cannot run. If you wish it the mantle of the Bat is yours. And whatever your answer I am so very proud of you.”

Steph reached into the hologram field and placed a hand carefully alongside Bruce’s cheek. Making sure not to disturb the image itself she tried to freeze the moment in her mind. 

“I want it.” She said quietly and Bruce smiled again, nodding his understanding.

“Thank you, Stephanie. Computer execute transfer program. Authorisation Code: Knightfall”

The hologram winked out and everything seemed to stop, background noises vanishing into the all-encompassing darkness. For a few long seconds there was silence in the cave. Then a gradual hum rose as systems spun up and came on-line. A few small power lights winked on… then the main lights burst into life only it was different. Where before the cave had been lit with yellow highlights now they ran purple and on the main screen the crest that rotated slowly overlooking the cave was no longer the familiar black and yellow but a deep, shiny gold on a black background.

Steph looked around in wonder, still trying to process what had just happened then brought her gaze back to Batwoman. Kate had retracted the cowl and had a big beaming smile on her face as she walked over to pull Steph into a crushing hug. Steph barely had time to draw breath before Kara showed what a crushing hug really was, actually picking both women off the ground for a moment before realising what she was doing and easing back a little. 

“Oops, sorry.” Kara said blushing. “So… what now Batgirl?”

Stephanie paused before answering, looking around the cave while still enjoying the double hug. 

“Give me an hour then meet me on top of Wayne Tower.”


	4. Chapter 4

The night was just giving way to the pre-dawn light as Kara and Kate walked out onto the roof of Wayne Tower in their civilian clothes.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad!” Kara insisted as the door swung open.

“Kara, sweetie, it’s a train. Her own train. Linking the main bat cave to this one.”

“Well… you’ve only got the one cave so why would you need a train?”

“Yes, I’ve got the sub-cave. The backup cave. The cave in the city for when you just can’t find time to make it home.”

“You’re doing the pouting thing again.”

“She. Has. A. Train. I’m allowed to pout if she’s got a train. Maybe even indulge in a good sulk.”

“I really don’t think….”

“And a tank. And a fighter jet. And a bike that can turn into a fighter jet.”

“You don’t need any of that.”

“Hey, let’s be clear about this. Neither of us *need* that stuff. We’re both awesome just as we are. Doesn’t mean I don’t crave it with every ounce of my soul though…”

“You do get one toy she doesn’t…” Kara pointed out with a smile that was equal parts coy, seductive and mischievous. 

“Don’t. Just don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t ruin a perfectly good jealousy buzz by being adorable and irresistible. It’s not fair.”

“Didn’t think there was such a thing as a fair fight?”

“This is a fight now?”

“Only if you promise to make it physical…”

“Ah-HEM!” Steph coughed from where she sat on the waist-high ledge surrounding the roof. Her suit blended in surprisingly well as her cape flapped gently in the updraft. She had a big grin on her face which was fast becoming her default when these two were around. Which, she realised, was going to make this all the harder…

“Oh, sorry.” Kara apologised but Steph waved it away.

“No problem, you’re probably not used to sharing a rooftop.”

Kate laughed and nodded. “Well you’re not wrong there. Talking of, why did you want to talk to us up here anyway?”

Steph drew a deep breath and swung herself to her feet. “Because there’s one more thing I’d ask for your help with.”

“Of course.” Kate and Kara said the words in perfect sync and both blushed at Steph’s delighted smile. 

“Oh that’s just precious.” She teased before turning serious. “Look… I know we technically only met like, a day ago but I can’t think of anyone who’d be a better fit for this.” She looked a little bashful as she added: “Or that I’d rather ask to do this.”

“Okay… do what?” Kate said carefully.

“Bruce gave me… well, everything. And I meant it when I said I wanted it. The responsibility I mean, not the stuff. Though the stuff’s nice too.” Steph winked at Kate who couldn’t help but grin in agreement. Clearly Batgirl had been close enough to hear the entire conversation… “But it’s not enough. There’s something else that should be done. Should be… said.”

“Ohhh.” Kate had a sudden flash of realisation and reached out to Steph, her hand extended palm up. Steph took it without hesitation and a moment later Kara had copied the gesture.

“Here, now… I pledge myself to this city. To protect its people and preserve the mantle of the Bat for whoever comes next. To fight whatever monsters come to our door until the end.” Steph said, the words coming sure and confident, whatever doubts she may have had gone. Kara and Kate looked at each other for a moment and a lot passed between them with a single glance. It felt like there was something more, something hanging in the air that still needed to be said. One last piece to let the newest protector of Gotham know she wasn’t alone.

“When I first let Krypton I was lost in an ocean of regret.” Kara said quietly. “For a long, long time I thought I’d never find a way out. Then my sister told me something that stuck with me over the years…. Never forget where you came from but don’t let it define you. Always look to the future and use today to build that future into what you want.”

Kate chuckled quietly. It did sound just awkward enough to be good life advice from Alex Danvers, especially a teenage Alex Danvers. For her part Batwoman knew exactly what to say.

“A few years back a ridiculously powerful being that strode across universes told me I was the Bat of the Future. Scared the hell out me.” She gave a rueful grin and shook her head. “So I won’t tell you the same thing Batgirl. You’re not the Bat of the Future and you’re clearly not the Bat of the Past. You’re the Bat of today… and that will always be enough for Gotham.”

Steph laughed and pulled the two women into a hug. “I’m going to miss you. So much.”

“Umm, we’re not…”

“Oh please. You came, you saved my ass, helped me save Gotham and whatever’s pulling your strings will whisk you away now it’s done.” Steph said with a chuckle. “I get it, this hero stuff is complicated.”

“We’re not actually sure….” Kara started but Kate cut across her.

“You’re probably right. But if you’re not can we hit you up for a decent apartment?”

“How about a wing of Wayne Manor?”

“Deal!” Kate laughed. “But just in case you *are* right and we’re…leaving… well, we’re going to miss you too.”

“A lot.” Kara added. “Aside from anything else it’s such a relief not to be dealing with a mopey bat all the time.”

“Hey!” Kate protested as Steph burst into giggles.

“Why would I be mopey?” Steph asked once she’d got herself under control again. “I mean, I like a good brood as much as the next Bat but for the first time in my life I get it.” She looked up at the eastern sky as the sun started to poke above the horizon.

“Regardless of all the places I’ve been and the places I’ve yet to go… right here… right now… *this* moment is mine. And once tomorrow is here, there’s no more today.”

“So why are you crying?” Kara asked softly.

“Because today… I’m happy.” Steph said and the joy on her face was intoxicating. “Plus the sunrise is purple, which is pretty magical if you’re me.”

“Figured that had something to do with it.” Kate added with a gentle poke in Steph’s ribs. “Let’s hear it for pollution!”

“You call it pollution, I call it serendipity.” Steph said with a laugh as she reluctantly broke the hug, reaching back and pulling the cowl into position. She stepped to the roof top and palmed her grapple gun from her belt… then paused.

“If you’re ever in this neck of the multiverse again, look me up?”

“We will.” Kate promised, an unexpected lump in her throat. “And after everything we’ve seen over the years I wouldn’t bet against it.”

“Good!” Batgirl said with a wink. “As my mom says it’s only the end if you want it to be.” She turned and fired the grapple, heard it clink tight around a metal pipe on the next building over and drew a deep breath.

“Here we go…” 

Kara and Kate stood and watched hand in hand until she’d vanished from sight amongst the steel and glass spires of Gotham. 

“So… how do we get out of here anyway?” Kate asked after a few minutes.

“Just ask.” 

“What the!” Kate lurched back, almost falling over the side of the building before spinning round to see Oliver standing just behind them, his hood pulled over his face. She snarled and started to move towards him only for a gentle touch on her arm to remind her that probably wasn’t the best of ideas.

“What happened Oliver?” Kara asked and there was steel in her voice. “Why did we end up here just in time to.. to help…” Her head came round to look out at the city and when she turned back her eyes were glowing red. “No, not to help. To judge. That was it wasn’t it? This was another judgement, this time on Batgirl!”

Oliver actually took a step backwards and raised a hand. “It appears so but I didn’t know.”

“That seems unlikely.” Kara said sarcastically as she matched his slow retreat by stalking forward. 

“No I promise I wasn’t expecting this. At least.. I wasn’t. I’m not sure about the Spectre.”

“Oh that makes things so much better.” Kara growled. “You might not remember but I’ve got a very limited threshold for dealing with all-powerful jerks.”

“I remember! Hard to forget actually…” Oliver muttered. “Alright, how do I prove I didn’t know about this?”

Kate thought quickly and moved to stand beside her wife. “You can flip through the pages of reality, right?”

“Uh… sort of, yes.”

“Then show us Stephanie’s life. Let us know that she’s going to be okay before we leave.”

“That’s…”

“And don’t you dare so much as think about saying it’s impossible or dangerous or in any other way not going to happen. When we’re with you we can be as invisible and unobtrusive as ghosts, you can clearly manipulate time and reality as you want, you can show us this.” Kate said in a way that left the possibility of arguing open but made it very clear that doing so would be a phenomenally bad idea.

Oliver nodded and slowly offered his hands to the two women. Kara glared but let her heat vision fade, taking his hand with a little more force than strictly necessary as Kate followed suit. 

“Hang on.”

The world seemed to split and fold around them, the rooftops of Gotham vanishing as a new world rolled out and swallowed them. They saw Stephanie in a graduation gown and cap, standing in the middle of a campus gymnasium as fellow students and their families ran for cover. In front of her a group of four white-skinned villains had burst through the far wall, their outfits an ostentatious mix of black, red and yellow in what looked like an odd attempt at being royalty. Each carried a sigil in the middle of their chests in the shape of a ‘spade’ from a deck of playing cards. Steph took up a defensive posture, smiled and sent the first to reach her flying head over heels into a nearby empty bleacher. As the other three noticed the threat she dashed forward, her right hand scooping up a bottle of champagne left out for the post-graduation celebration as she dove into the fight.

Another rush of movement and the world shifted again, the walls of the gym replaced with rolling tree-covered hills basking in crystal clear sunshine. In the distance a fairytale castle stood, rising from the trees and, of all things, a dragon circled above it. In a clearing before it a mob of dwarves, goblins and elves poured from the tree line and closed in on two blondes standing before the closed drawbridge, their backs to the moat. Both were wearing what Kate could only think of as fantasy princes dresses, tight yet flowing that somehow managed to be both regal and practical all at once. Steph was, of course, in purple with gold accents, the neck line fashioned into a golden bat logo and a purple domino mask over her eyes. 

The woman next to her… was very familiar, Kate realised with a start. Her blue dress was split in two parts, exposing a ridiculously toned stomach between a golden belt and the light blue top. A red diamond sat on her chest and Kate couldn’t help but glance across at Kara to see the look on her wife’s face at her younger doppelgänger. The shock was quickly replaced with a giddy pride as the mob met the two women and it quickly became clear this was far from a fair fight. The princess version of Kara sent anyone who stood before her flying back into the tree line with a single punch while Steph took out one after the other with a slimmed-down version of her bo staff. 

Once again the world changed and now they saw a mass of eldritch horrors approaching three figures at the far end of an alley, their back to a brick wall. Suddenly all three burned with brilliant light shining from rings on their fingers. At the back of the group a woman in her mid-thirties with flame-red hair sitting in a wheelchair glowed green and the chair vanished, morphing into a ten foot tall robot mech, the woman sitting in its cockpit and bringing up arms positively dripping with heavy weapons. Just in front of her a young teenager with close cropped black hair wearing a similar Robin suit to the one Kara had insisted on creating - albeit with the yellow replaced with black - burst into red flame. As the light enveloped him his costume shifted to a very familiar red and black, a sword held in each hand. 

And to the right, leading the small group into battle, Stephanie Brown glowed blue. Her eyes were a solid white within the cowl and she raised a hand, summoning a gleaming blue staff from thin air. From the ring on her left hand that same blue light shot into the sky and from all over Gotham answering signals rose in all the colours of the emotional spectrum. 

Another lurch and suddenly they were in a large bedroom, a king-size bed sitting before floor to ceiling windows. Beyond them the skyline of Gotham stretched into the night but the buildings were different, sleeker and with a futuristic vibe to them. Not that it really mattered to the watchers as they saw a young girl excitedly playing with a stuffed bear wearing a homemade cape and sporting a crude bat logo around its neck. Behind her they saw an older Stephanie chasing after her, a matching bear with a familiar S shield in her hand. Steph scooped the girl up, both of them laughing as she twirled her around the room. 

Outside the window the skies of Gotham were suddenly lit by the Batsignal. Mother and daughter both saw it instantly, Stephanie’s eyes narrowing for a moment even as the girl grinned, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Go get ‘em mom!”

Once more the world moved and their viewpoint shifted to a rooftop. Around them that same future Gotham stretched from horizon to horizon and as they looked up a sleek black jet raced into view, a hatch opening on its side. A moment later two figured dropped out, falling towards the city they’d sworn to protect. One was a young woman about the same age as the Batgirl they’d met today. She wore a similar costume too, though with dark blue and grey replacing the black and purple Steph favoured. The cowl revealed dark skin and an excited look, a mass of black hair swirling behind her.

In front… it had to be Steph, the smile gave that away. But the costume was at once totally different and very familiar. The sleek, armoured look was far closer to Batwoman’s suit, the cowl covering her eyes completely as they glowed white in the night. The bat on her chest was purple, stretching out to flow down her arms and dive under the gauntlets and as she fell it glowed gently as if hinting at a power contained within. 

There was a shudder and as the two Bats passed them Kate and Kara found the world dissolving. Kate turned to Kara with a proud smile only to see her wife fade from view…


	5. Chapter 5

“Where is she!” Kate snarled, rounding on Oliver ready to snap his neck for this latest stunt.

“Safe.” 

The voice froze her in her tracks. She’d never heard it before or, rather, never heard it alone before. She recognised it as what she’d come to think of it as the Spectre but it had always been mixed with Oliver’s. Now it rang out alone and the body in front of her had changed too. It was still Oliver but the eyes were a deep, bottomless black from edge to edge, the skin paper white. 

“Just as we walk apart from the universe we judge so Kara Zor-El now walks apart from reality itself.”

“Bring. Her. Back.” The words were a low growl as Kate felt her hands clench into fists.

“For this you must judge alone, Kate Kane.”

“What? Why? What possible reason could there be to want me to do this without the best part of myself!”

“You must understand it is not enough for judgement to be reached. It must be fair. Without bias. Delivered with total honesty. The results of a false judgement would be the same as none at all.”

“That doesn’t answer the question!”

“It will. Once you see.”

“See WHAT?” Kate yelled, throwing caution to the wind and jumping forward, her hands wrapping around Spectre’s throat. To her surprise he remained solid and she applied enough pressure to let him know she was serious. Not that he seemed overly worried by the threat but at least it was something…

“This.” Suddenly his hand was at her forehead and there was a blinding flash. She staggered back clasping her head as the blackness around her suddenly filled with rolling clouds lit on all sides by blood red flames. She saw shapes moving, huge and indistinct, titans fighting at the end of all things. And then the words came and it was as if the heavens themselves were speaking them,

“There were voices… and thunderings, and lightnings… and an earthquake.”

The clouds rolled aside like curtains to frame a lake of golden fire and in its centre was a mass of heaving, waring shapes all headless of the destruction around them.

“And there followed hail and fire mingled with blood. There fell a great star from heaven, burning as if it were a lamp… and I behold and head an angel… saying with loud voice… woe, woe, WOE to the inhabiters of the Earth.”

Kate felt like her head was going to explode and wrenched herself away from the vision. It vanished instantly and she fell to her hands and knees panting, glaring up at the Spectre who once more stood before her.

“What the *fuck* was that!” She demanded.

“Words from one of the many holy books on your world. A prophecy of things to come handed down over the centuries. A warning ignored until it was too late.”

“I meant that… that vision!”

“As did I. The warning has been seen by many over the years. Now, here, it is yours to carry as we bear witness to an act of unspeakable evil that has begun to manifest in this world. Armageddon is fast approaching and those responsible must be judged and punished. You must guide me in this. We will both witness the events that are to come.”

He raised a hand and around them the blackness gave way to a scene of madness. Kate had to force herself not to run for cover as energy beams lanced overhead, the crowded city square full of everyday normal citizens as the fight raged above. She made herself look up and took in the unfamiliar figures in costume and armour. There had to be at least a dozen and none looked even slightly like any hero or villain she’d ever seen on her world.

“What is this…?” She asked quietly and the Spectre answered flatly, a statement of fact rather than an opinion.

“This world is not filled with the heroes you know Kate Kane but their children and grandchildren. They number in the nameless thousands. Progeny of the past inspired by the legends of those who came before… though without the morals.”

A figure ten foot tall landed heavily on the sidewalk and took aim at a figure that looked more machine than man. Before he could shoot his intended target noticed him and sent a bolt of plasma energy from his palm crashing into the giant’s torso. He was blown backwards into the store behind him, glass and rubble flying in all directions and leaving several bystanders down crying and bleeding even as he picked himself from the debris to rejoin the fight.

“They no longer fight for good. They fight simply to fight, their only foes each other. They claim to have eliminated the super villains of yesterday but this is small comfort to the human race.”

A random bolt from a glowing, crackling staff went wild and smashed into the top floor of a building. The rain of debris fell towards a young girl who’d become separated from her mother. She noticed at the last moment and looked up into the face of death only for an elderly man to scoop her up in his arms and throw them both clear barely inches ahead of the falling masonry. 

“They move freely through the streets… through the world. They are challenged but unopposed.”

The giant had made it back outside and scooped up a yellow taxi cab, hurling it at a dreadlocked woman in an American flag t-shirt who leapt over it as easily as most would step up a kerb. The car crashed into a bus shelter behind her causing a fresh spray of broken glass to burst over the running crowd.

“Those they protect tell themselves that this, like all things, shall pass. That humans sill have a chance to reclaim a world rightfully theirs while it still exists. That in the face of superhuman might and superhuman odds time has not yet run out.”

Above the fight a giant advertising screen flickered to a live news feed. Kate couldn’t make out the words, the horror around her was too great… but slowly the fight stopped. Everyone stopped, looking upwards in disbelief. Kate followed their gaze and the last thing she saw as the scene started to fade was the enormous face of the news anchor sobbing uncontrollably, a graphic behind her depicting the state of Kansas.

“They are wrong.” 

The world faded to black and it took Kate a moment to come back to her senses. The disregard for life, the pain and suffering… all in the name of, what? Being ‘heroes’? Fighting not for a cause but because it gave them some fleeting glimpse of meaning, of superiority. 

“Why?” She asked quietly. “You have all this power, can travel between realities and change anything. Why don’t you do anything to help?”

“That is not my task.” Spectre said bluntly. “Once this Earth boasted other saviours who might have stemmed the tide of destruction but as you will see they are no longer the solution. They are, in many ways, the problem.”

The world shifted again and blazing sunlight washed over them both. Beneath Kate’s feet pure white sand shifted and just a few feet away an azure ocean lapped gently at the shore. She looked around at what she could only think of as paradise, marvelling at the contrast from the hell she’d just been in.

“Where are we?”

“What do you see?”

“I see an island! And… and a crystal spire… but that’s not…” Kate stared at the very familiar design reaching up from the centre of the island surrounded by long, low timber buildings that looked for all the world like barns or stables. 

“Possible…” Kate whispered as her eyes locked on the lone figure working on top of one of the buildings, an eight foot long beam of wood slung over one shoulder as they stripped the remains of a broken one from a hole in the roof. 

“There is no need to lower your voice. We cannot be seen or heard. Not even by her.”

Kate couldn’t take her eyes off the woman as she casually flipped the replacement piece into place and nailed it down securely with the flat of her hand serving as a hammer. She was older than Kate was used to, a hint of silver in her blonde hair, a few more lines in her face… but she was still as beautiful as the day Kate had married her.

“Kara…” She reached out but held herself back. She knew this woman better than she knew herself and could see the pain and weariness on her shoulders as if they were physically wrapped around her. Kate wanted nothing more than to hold her, to share the load… but she knew that was impossible. She caught a glimpse of Kara’s eyes and gasped in pain at what she saw.

“She’s so alone…” 

“Not always.”

Without warning there was the crunch of boots on sand and Kate looked round half-expecting to see an older version of herself stalking over the beach. Instead Lena Luthor, dressed in a business suit that seemed very at odds with the tropical surroundings, walked up the the Girl of Steel.

“Hello Kara.”

For a moment Kara seemed like she was just going to ignore the other woman then sighed and turned to face her fully. 

“Lena. Haven’t seen you in months. What brings you to the island?”

“The vain hope you’re not still here.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m at peace here.”

“You can’t live forever in solitude.”

“I’m Supergirl. I can do anything.”

“Except, apparently, face your fear.” Lena said bitterly but there was compassion beneath the words. Not that it helped as Kara looked away angrily.

“I’m not afraid of him.”

“I didn’t mean him. I meant… “ Lena paused, reaching out and brushing a lock of Kara’s hair back behind her ear. “Kara you’ve lost so much since I first met you.”

“Earthlings die, you know that.” Kara said and now the bitterness was in her voice too.

“They were your parents Kara. And she was your wife. Don’t call them ‘Earthlings’.” Lena snapped before drawing a deep breath to calm herself. “Hear me out, I…”

“I’ve got work to do here Lena.” Kara said, turning away. “The storm did a lot of damage and the horses are scared.”

“Really?” Lena said and slapped a hand against the side of the stable. A red light blinked on and overhead the sun vanished, replaced with a glowing yellow and black dome that seemed to go on forever, at least from Kate’s viewpoint.

“You’re spooking the animals.” Kara said, reaching out and turning the simulation back on.

“At least I provoked a reaction in something.” Lena said sadly. Kara turned to walk away towards the central tower and Lena quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Listen to me damn it! I’ve come with news from the outside. Something… terrible has happened it’s shaken the world to its roots.” She paused to grab a breath and for the first time the worry and fear she’d held inside reached her eyes. “Kara, he’s out of control.” 

“I tried to tell them that a decade ago.”

“And they didn’t listen. I know. Stop punishing them.”

“I’m not interested.” Kara shook off Lena’s hand and once again started walking towards the spire.

“I see. Do you live in nothing but lies these days?” Lena said, following behind. “Let me see if I can jog your memory. Hope. Help. Compassion for all. You can’t have completely forgotten about those words.”

Kara looked back and now the weariness was on her face. Kate gasped as she realised that Lena was right. Kara was afraid… though of what Kate had no idea. She’d seen this woman face down gods and monsters, what on earth could have changed her like this?

“Just…. See for yourself. Please. See what he has let happen to the world, that’s all I ask. And brace yourself.” Lena added the last as Kara tripped a door in the side of the crystal spire and stepped into blackness. The door closed behind her and she floated in mid air for a moment, her own breathing the only sound she could hear.

“On.”

The room lit up, stretching above, below and around her with virtual displays of every news feed on the planet. Each one was telling the same story. No matter the language, no matter the nation one story dominated the attention of the human race. She focused on the nearest screen, an American station showing several heroes fighting in a field of wheat, a caption underneath reading simply “The Kansas Incident.”

“… fight began in St Louis where Magog and his Justice Battalion descended upon the weathered Parasite. The battle raged to the wheat fields of Kansas where witnesses at the time characterised the Parasite as fearful, pleading for mercy but those pleas were ignored. Many are speculating that tragedy could have been averted had Magog relented.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed as the camera caught a profile shot of a man in golden armour that seemed to fuse with his flesh. His chest and stomach were partially visible though the mechanical parts wrapped around his throat and up to a helmet that sprouted large, twirling rams horns. He carried a staff in his right hand and was clearly enjoying the moment.

“His surrender refused Parasite unleashed a desperate salvo towards the nuclear-powered Captain Atom. These final words belong to our on-site camera man…”

“What’s he… Oh my GOD! The Parasite has split Captain Atom open! HE’S SPLIT HIM OPE-“

The video vanished in a moment of blinding light then dead air. It flicked again to a new picture, this one with “Live via drone” on the top left corner. Leaden skies revealed a blasted landscape, horses, birds, dogs and cows lying where they’d fallen and scattered amongst them human bodies.

“Early reports indicate immediate casualties numbering close to a million as the dying Captain Atom’s radioactive energy swept over an area measuring hundreds of kilometres. The entire state of Kansas, as well as parts of Nebraska, Iowa and Missouri, have been rendered a radioactive wasteland. Though Magog’s comrades have since prevented further spread of the nuclear blight, the total loss of America’s bread basket and the sterilisation of its agrarian culture has thrown the world economy into near-collapse in the face of global famine. Magog - who, along with the metal man Alloy were the sole survivors of the incident - could not be reached for comment.”

“Off.”

Kara hung in the darkness for long minutes, thinking about what she’d just seen before turning and heading back out to her island paradise.

“Kara, please.” Lena said from where she’d been waiting beside the door. “Your generation… our generation… takes its lead from you. We always have. You must face this. If you don’t neither will the rest of us and it just goes on!” Lena reached out a hand towards Kara’s back, knowing even now that Kara would feel the air currents move, know exactly what Lena was doing even without seeing it.

“Kara?”

“There’s nothing I can do from here. Go home Lena. Go back to National City, you’re safe there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on what's coming up for those following along in real time. After many months AWOL reality has come crashing back in and it's looking like I'm only going to get about half my usual writing time this week. That probably means the chances of getting the next major story part ready by Sunday are slim to none. So there's going to (almost certainly) be a small schedule change. 
> 
> Next week is likely to see a coda to this story that hit me far too late to include here but is way too cute to pass up. The week after we'll pick up this cliffhanger. Unless reality hits the snooze button and I can get the bigger piece done of course in which case the coda will drop at a later point.


End file.
